dark scenes
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Adel, kamu dimana? Aku menjadi saksi tragedi berdarah itu. {Notes: AU, OOC, R-15, rating M kedua!}


**PROLOG**

"Adel?" Kupanggil-panggil terus namanya, berharap si pemilik nama lekas keluar, dan menemuiku.

Namun sudah beberapa kali lagi aku panggil-panggil namanya, tetap saja: **_Nihil_**. Sama sekali tidak ada jawaban yang aku dapatkan.

"Adel? Kamu dimana?" Kuyakinkan diri untuk melangkah ke kamarnya, pintu kamarnya tidak dikunci ketika aku memutar kenop pintu.

Keadaan di dalam kamarnya juga sama saja. Sama-sama nihil! Aku mulai sedikit khawatir. Khawatir tentang Adel, maksudnya. Kalau khawatir aku sendirian di rumah, ah, aku sudah biasa.

Biasanya Adel tidak pernah keluar rumah —apalagi sampai tidak mengatakan kalimat-kalimat permintaan izin. Benar. Benar-benar tidak pernah seperti ini, sebelumnya.

 _'Ada yang aneh...'_ Aku mengedarkan arah pandang ke segala penjuru kamar bernuansa merah feminim itu. Meja belajar yang kurang rapi, dimana buku-buku banyak yang terbuka, dan tertindih buku-buku lainnya.

Kasur yang awut-awutan; bantalnya masih memang masih berada di tempat yang 'wajar', namun guling dan selembar selimutnya cukup tidak enak untuk dipandang. Belum lagi seprai putih bergambar mawar merah muda itu ada yang terlepas di bagian pinggir kasur, tersingkap.

Ditambah, _laptop_ yang masih menyala di atas meja belajarnya.

Tetapi kemana Adel?

"Adel?"

 _'Kemanapun dia, aku harap dia_ gak _berada dalam bahaya_...

Pelan-pelan namun tetap pasti, aku tinggalkan kamar Adel setelah melakukan sedikit 'pemberesan'.

 _Pasti Adel akan pulang saat senja hari,_ pikirku. Kututup pintu kamar yang berukir kuntuman melati itu.

 _ **Cklek!**_

 ** _._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Dimana saja kamu sekarang berada..._**

 ** _Maka, lekaslah kamu pulang sebelum matahari kembali ditelan hari yang semakin senja..._**

 ** _Tolong, jangan buat aku khawatir!_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _._**

 **...~*oOo*~...**

* * *

 **ADIT SOPO JARWO (c) MD ENTERTAINMENT.**

 **DARK SCENES (c) INDONESIAN KARA.**

 **.**

 **-Indonesia; 23 Juli 2017-**

* * *

 ***~...oOo...~***

 **.**

 **...**

 ** _Aku tidak tahu siapa kamu dan apa masalahmu._**

 ** _Hingga kamu bekerja sama dengan sepilah pisau yang tidak terlalu tajam itu untuk membunuh..._**

 ** _Namun aku yakin, kamu juga tidak ingin menjadi 'pelaku'..._**

 ** _..._**

Adelya hanya bungkam ketika melihat si pelaku mulai menyayat-nyayat kulit bagian dada korbannya yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Bau amis menguar, mengontaminasi udara yang tadinya masih bisa dihirup, dan sekarang tidak bisa lagi.

Sebilah pisau itu berpindah tugas, perlahan lahan mulai menyayat kulit perutnya nya yang tipis. Bagai kertas putih yang rapuh, Perut itu terbelah, menunjukan isinya yang berwarna merah segar. Bau amis segera menusuk hidung.

Warna tajam kontras menghiasi kulitnya. Tak hanya itu, Ia mulai menusuk perutnya. Satu, dua tiga, entah berapa banyak hingga cukup untuk membuat isi perut itu menjadi tak karuan. Darah segar semakin mengucur keluar, semakin banyak bagai bendungan yang bocor.

Dan perlahan, ususnya turun. Lagi-lagi dengan perlahan, usus-usus itu menampakan diri dari balik luka terbuka menganga yang jelas disana.

Sadis...

Adel masih mematung di sana, menjadi satu-satunya saksi mata yang ber'spesies' manusia.

Orang yang pelaku sayat itu adalah Ghina, seorang siswi yang sering sekali merendahkan orang lain dimanapun dia berada, kapanpun dia bisa, dan siapapun yang ingin Ghina cemooh.

Namun separah itukah Ghina menyakiti hati si pelaku?

Pelakunya bahkan tidak bisa Adel kenali. Sama sekali, tidak ada identitas yang mencolok dari 'pelaku'. Ditambah lagi dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam dengan sedikit lapisan emas, dan sebuah masker yang menutupi wajahnya.

 _'Siapa-'_

 ** _Jrassshh!_**

Bahkan, Adel belum sempat untuk berkedip.

Gerakan sang pelaku sangat cepat, seolah dia adalah seorang pembunuh yang memiliki profesionalitas tingkat atas. Kelas satu!

Tubuh Ghina sudah semakin tercacah-cacah, darah mengalir kemana-mana, sayatan dimana-mana, dan buraian usus yang memenuhi bagian perut Ghina, karena dari situlah dimana usus-usus itu terletak.

 _'A-aku takut...'_ Adel merapat ke sebalik dinding, tanpa disadari, setetes keringat dingin mengaliri pelipisnya, punggungnya terasa dingin.

"A-aku... Saksi pembunuhan..." Tubuhnya gemetar. Bagaimana jika pembunuh itu membunuhnya juga?

Tubuh Adel merosot ke bawah, lututnya lemas mengulang memori mengerikan itu. Siapakah dia, wahai sang pembunuh remaja setingkat pembunuh bayaran kelas I!?

Adel hanya berharap satu: **_Pembunuh itu tidak menemukannya_**.

* * *

 ** _sambungan dari fanfiksi ke-66 yang berjudul:_** ** _damaged daughter_.**

 ** _end._**

* * *

 ** _bersambung ke fanfiksi fandom ASJ yang berikutnya._**


End file.
